Rapper's Delight
By: The Sugarhill Gang Samples: Good Times by Chic Here Comes That Sound Again by Love De-Luxe I said a hip hop the hippie the hippie To the hip hip hop, a you don't stop The rock it to the bang bang boogie Say up jumped the boogie To the rhythm of the boogie, the beat Now what you hear is not a test I'm rappin' to the beat And me, the groove, and my friends Are gonna try to move your feet See I am Wonder Mike and I like to say hello To the black, to the white, The red, and the brown, the purple and yellow But first I gotta bang bang the boogie to the boogie Say up jump the boogie to the bang bang boogie Let's rock, you don't stop Rock the riddle that will make your body rock Well so far you've heard my voice But I brought two friends along And next on the mike is my man Hank Come on, Hank, sing that song Check it out To the rhythm of the boogie da bang bang da bong Well, I'm imp the dimp the ladies pimp The women fight for my delight But I'm the grandmaster with the three mcs That shock the house for the young ladies And when you come inside, into the front You do the freak, spank, and do the bump And when the sucker mcs try to prove a point We're treacherous trio, we're the serious joint A from sun to sun and from day to day I sit down and write a brand new rhyme Because they say that miracles never cease I've created a devastating masterpiece I'm gonna rock the mike til you can't resist Everybody, I say it goes like this Well I was comin' home late one dark afternoon A reporter stopped me for a interview She said she's heard stories and she's heard fables That I'm vicious on the mike and the turntables This young reporter I did adore So I rocked a vicious rhyme like I never did before She said damn fly guy I'm in love with you The Casanova legend must have been true I said by the way baby what's your name Said I go by the name of Lois Lane And you could be my boyfriend you surely can Just let me quit my boyfriend called superman I said he's a fairy I do suppose Flyin' through the air in pantyhose He may be very sexy or even cute But he looks like a sucker in a blue and red suit I said you need a man who's got finesse And his whole name across his chest He may be able to fly all through the night But can he rock a party til the early light He can't satisfy you with his little worm But I can bust you out with my super sperm I go do it, I go do it, I go do it, do it , do it An I'm here and I'm there I'm big bang Hank, I'm everywhere Just throw your hands up in the air And party hardy like you just don't care Let's do it don't stop Why'all a tick a tock why'all you don't stop Go hotel, motel what you gonna do today (say what) I'm gonna get a fly girl Gonna get some spank drive off in a def OJ Everybody go hotel, motel Holiday Inn You say if your girl starts actin' up Then you take her friend I say skip, dive, what can I say I can't fit em all inside my OJ So I just take half and bust them out I give the rest to Master Gee So he could shock the house I said m-a-s, t-e-are, a g with a double e I said I go by the unforgettable name Of the man they call the master gee Well, my name is known all over the world By all the foxy ladies and the pretty girls I'm goin' down in history As the baddest rapper there could ever be Now I'm feelin' the highs and ya feelin' the lows The beat starts gettin' into your toes Ya start poppin' ya fingers and stompin' your feet And movin' your body while you're sittin' in your seat And the damn ya start doin' the freak I said damn, right outta your seat Then ya throw your hands high in the air Ya rockin' to the rhythm, shake your derriere Ya rockin' to the beat without a care With the sureshot MC's for the affair Now, I'm not as tall as the rest of the gang But I rap to the beat just the same I dot a little face and a pair of brown eyes All I'm here to do ladies is hypnotize Singin on n n on n on n on The beat don't stop until the break of dawn Singin on n n on n on on n on Like a hot buttered a Pop da pop da pop dibbie dibbie Pop da pop pop ya don't dare stop Come alive y'all gimme what ya got I guess by now you can take a hunch And find that I am the baby of the bunch But that's okay I still keep in stride Cause all I'm here to do is just wiggle your behind Singin on n n on n on n on The beat don't stop until the break of dawn Singin on n n on n on on n on Rock rock y'all throw it on the floor I'm gonna freak ya here I'm gonna freak ya there I'm gonna move you outta this atmosphere Cause I'm one of a kind and I'll shock your mind Ill put t-t-tickets in your behind I said one, two, three, four, come on girls get on the floor A-come alive, y'all a-gimme what ya got Cause I'm guaranteed to make you rock I said one, two, three, four Tell me Wonder Mike what are you waitin for? I said a hip hop the hippie to the hippie The hip hip hop, a you don't stop The rock it to the bang bang boogie Say up jumped the boogie To the rhythm of the boogie, the beat Skiddlee beebop a we rock a scooby doo And guess what America we love you Cause ya rock and ya roll with so much soul You could rock till you're a hundred and one years old I don't mean to brag I don't mean to boast But we like hot butter on our breakfast toast Rock it up baby bubbah Baby bubbah to the boogie da bang bang da boogie To the beat, beat, its so unique Come on everybody and dance to the beat I said a hip hop the hippie the hippie To the hip hip hop, a you don't stop Rock it out baby bubbah to the boogie da bang bang The boogie to the boogie da beat I said I can't wait til the end of the week When I'm rappin to the rhythm of a groovy beat And attempt to raise your body heat Just blow your mind so that you can't speak And do a thing but a rock and shuffle your feet And let it change up to a dance called the freak And when ya finally do come in to your rhythmic beat Rest a little while so ya don't get weak I know a man named hank He has more rhymes than a serious bank So come on hank sing that song To the rhythm of the boogie da bang bang da bong Well, I'm imp the dimp the ladies pimp It was twelve o'clock one Friday night I was rockin to the beat and feelin all right Everybody was dancin on the floor Doin all the things they never did before And then this fly fly girl with a sexy lean She came into the bar, she came into the scene As she traveled deeper inside the room All the fellas checked out her white sasoons She came up to the table, looked into my eyes Then she turned around and shook her behind So I said to myself, its time for me to release My vicious rhyme I call my masterpiece And now people in the house this is just for you A little rap to make you boogaloo Now the group ya hear is called phase two And let me tell ya somethin we're a helluva crew Once a week we're on the street Just a-cuttin' the jams and making it free For you to party ya got to have the movies So we'll get right down and give you the groove For you to dance you gotta get hype So we'll get right down for you tonight Now the system's on and the girls are there Ya definitely have a rockin affair But let me tell ya somethin there's still one fact That to have a party ya got to have a rap So when the party's over you're makin it home And tryin to sleep before the break of dawn And while ya sleepin ya start to dream And thinkin how ya danced on the disco scene My name appears in your mind Yeah, a name you know that was right on time It was phase two just a doin a do Rockin ya down cause ya know we could To the rhythm of the beat that makes ya freak Come alive girls get on your feet To the rhythm of the beat to the beat the beat To the double beat beat that it makes ya freak To the rhythm of the beat that says ya go on On n on into the break of dawn Now I got a man comin on right now He's guaranteed to throw down He goes by the name of wonder mike Come on wonder mike do what ya like Like a can of beer that's sweeter than honey Like a millionaire that has no money Like a rainy day that is not wet Like a gamblin fiend that does not bet Like dracula with out his fangs Like the boogie to the boogie without the boogie bang Like collard greens that don't taste good Like a tree that's not made out of wood Like goin up and not comin down Is just like the beat without the sound no sound To the beat beat, ya do the freak Everybody just rock and dance to the beat Have you ever went over a friend's house to eat And the food just ain't no good I mean the macaroni's soggy, the peas are mushed And the chicken tastes like wood So you try to play it off like you think you can By sayin' that you're full and then Your friend says momma he's just being polite He ain't finished uh uh that's bull So your heart starts pumpin' and you think of a lie And you say that you already ate And your friend says man there's plenty of food So you pile some more on your plate While the stinky foods steamin' Your mind starts to dreamin' Of the moment that it's time to leave And then you look at your plate And your chickens slowly rottin' Into something that looks like cheese Oh so you say that's it I got to leave this place I don't care what these people think I'm just sittin' here makin' myself nauseous With this ugly food that stinks So you bust out the door while its still closed Still sick from the food you ate And then you run to the store for quick relief From a bottle of Kaopectate And then you call your friend two weeks later To see how he has been And he says I understand about the food Baby bubbah but we're still friends With a hip hop the hippie to the hippie The hip hip a hop a you don't stop the rockin To the bang bang boogie Say up jump the boogie To the rhythm of the boogie the beat Category:Songs Category:Sugarhill Gang